


Dance With Denial

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Dark, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chains aren't always made of steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuzuki1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsuzuki1).



> Originally written for the [Valentine_smut](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/) giftfic exchange 2008.

He knew what it meant to be bound.

A prince's life was not one of freedom; everywhere he looked there were ropes and chains, tying him to the throne, to his father and mother, to his honour. And then there were other chains, some that he had fashioned himself and some made by others, for which he had held out his hands, allowing the shackles to be clamped on tight.

"Come now your highness, there's no need to look so unhappy..." Nii's breath was hot on the column of his throat, followed by a long and scorching swipe of tongue, "I know you always enjoy our time together."

His body betrayed him so easily, cock jerking hard against his zipper as rough hands pushed his jacket off and roved over his chest. "Get on with it already."

Nii's slow, smoke-thickened laughter raised goose-bumps over every inch of Kougaiji's skin. They should have been of disgust, he thought, but he knew they weren't; though there was a part of him that still wanted to reach out and wrap his hands around Nii's throat, part of him that _would have_ if his hands hadn't been fixed behind his back with a thick pair of metal cuffs. He could break them if he really tried, the prince told himself time after time, but that wasn't part of their agreement. He had traded his body for the promise of betrayal, for his mother's freedom, his sister's safety and his friends' lives. He couldn't go back, he wouldn't dare; there was far too much at stake.

"You're so impatient my prince," Nii's voice crawled over his skin, alternately arousing and repulsive. It seemed to have a life of its own, a will, a physical weight that Kougaiji could feel sliding over him like hands damp with sweat and just a little cold.

"I'm not _yours_," Kougaiji growled, menacing, even as Nii's hand slipped inside his pants and lifted out the firm weight of a cock that was traitorously hard and aching, the touch making the prince's knees tremble despite his best efforts to remain completely still.

"Aren't you, though?" Nii's reply was playful, mocking, making Kougaiji's wrists strain just a little against their bonds before he could completely stop them. "Aren't you just?"

Kougaiji opened his mouth to protest and Nii claimed it, tongue pushing past the prince's teeth and in so deep it seemed for a moment ready to slide down his throat into the pit of his stomach where it would rot, poisoning him from the inside out. Kougaiji tried to focus on that thought, on the most unpleasant aspects of it -- the sour coffee and nicotine taste of Nii's mouth, and the bitter, musky smell of sweat and smoke that clung to the man's unwashed skin. Those things made more sense than the way his own skin sang for his touch or how good the squeezes and firm tugs on his aching shaft felt.

As Nii drew back, the prince bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood, not because he thought it would be a deterrent -- he _knew_ that it wouldn't be -- but as something of a reminder that he wasn't helpless. Nii actually stepped away at that, though any shock that might have shown in his eyes was disguised by the harsh overhead light glinting off the surface of his glasses. The prince's skin seemed to blister under the relentless heat of that soulless gaze. He knew he was panting; his chest rose and fell so fast his ribs started to ache. He must have looked desperate. Still, Nii just stood there, staring; his stained lab coat hanging loosely off one shoulder, the shirt beneath gaping open to the navel and belt half unbuckled. There were predators that couldn't stand as still.

"What?" Kougaiji growled finally, challenging, "Can't take a little blood?"

Something too vicious to be called a smile turned up the corner of Nii's bloodied lip and he stepped forward again without pausing to wipe the long crimson streak from his chin.  
The prince stood his ground, every muscle tight with a sensation he refused to admit was either terror or anticipation, until the other man was in so close he almost couldn't breathe and had to step back, letting out a startled gasp as he hit the edge of the steel examination table, and something that had been sitting on it was knocked off, falling to the floor with a clatter.

Nii locked his hand around the back of Kougaji's skull, blunted fingertips digging into the prince's scalp, "Feeling nostalgic are we? I've had you spread out on this table before, you know."

Kougaiji's outraged snarl became a low and pathetically desperate moan as Nii's free hand closed around his cock again, sending guilty pleasure shooting through the prince's body in little waves.

"Just..." If he could have taken another step backwards he might have done it. Then again, he might have just as easily stepped forward into the touch, "Just do it -- just fuck me."

The steel table was cold against his bare chest. He waited, expecting laughter or icy scorn as fabric rustled and Nii's belt hit the floor with a soft 'clink'. He jumped as hot flesh pressed against him and fingers slick with a substance best not thought about slid down the cleft of his backside, entering him with no ceremony whatsoever, drawing a low groan from his too-dry throat.

"Remember _my prince_," Nii's traced a path with teeth and lips all the way along Kougaiji's spine, sucking at the rise of vertebrae on the back of his neck hard enough that the skin stung, fingers sliding in and out, making Kougaiji gasp and writhe against the table, "you asked for this -- you wanted it just like _this_."

The claws of Kougaiji's bound hands were a hair from the tender skin of Nii's exposed stomach, if the prince curled his fingers he could actually scrape skin enough to make the man atop him shudder. Freedom was so close he could taste it, could feel it rubbing against his palms, but he couldn't claim it. He couldn't break free, couldn't tear into the tender flesh of Nii's exposed belly and spill his tainted entrails in long crimson ribbons. He was bound by lengths of chain beyond measuring; but it wasn't just about the resurrection, it wasn't just about saving his mother -- he _did_ want it like this, just as Nii always said, because being utterly bound was its own sick kind of freedom.

Nii's fingers worked inside him with agonizing slowness, coaxing the pleasure out every nerve in Kougaiji's body with sadistic joy until the prince was thankful for the stretch of blessedly cool metal beneath him. He bit the inside of his cheek to try and smother the whimpers, but they tore their way out of his throat anyway. When Nii's fingers left him and the tip of the doctor's arousal pressed in, Kougaiji bit down so hard that the skin of his cheek split between the razor edges of his teeth. His cry of pained ecstasy spattered the mirror finish of the table with tiny droplets of blood.

The first slow thrusts were perfect torture and the muscles of the prince's shoulders strained with the need to pull his hands free so that he could brace himself on the edge of the examining table and set his own pace. He shifted his hips back and forth all he could with such little leverage, gasping breaths and clipped moans coming just short of pleading; and suddenly the cuff around his right wrist came free. It wasn't an act of trust on Nii's part, and certainly not one of pity -- he had to know exactly where the prince's hands were going to go: one to the edge of the table to push himself up so that he could arch his back and shift his hips; and the other to his weeping hard-on, stroking rough and frantic. Within seconds the prince was moaning with abandon, thrusting alternately into his own fist and back against the fantastic pressure of Nii's cock, forcing it deep into the molten maze of his gut until it sent pleasure up his spine with every thrust.

Kougaiji tossed his head back, trying to shake off droplets of sweat before they could fall, stinging, into his eyes. Nii bit down hard on his shoulder, making him yowl -- long, and so sharp that his throat ached.

"Oh, _fuck_ ..." Nii's exhalation was shaky, a rare break in his icy composure that had to mean he was close.

Kougaiji dropped his head forward again, eyes squeezing shut so that he didn't have to see his own face in the examining table's reflective surface while he gripped his cock as tight as he could bear and jerked roughly until light exploded against the screen of his eyelids and he came. The rush of blood in his ears and the roar of his heartbeat thankfully drowned out whatever words Nii hissed in his ear as he dragged blunt nails down the prince's back, thrust deep and emptied himself in a rush.

Kougaiji was still gasping for air and tenderly stroking the last little waves of pleasure out of his softening cock when Nii pulled out of him. He could feel the doctor's come trickling down the back of his thighs, but he didn't have enough energy to be repulsed by the sensation -- at least, that was what he told himself. He straightened up, wiping his bare hand across his face, ignoring the dull pain from the bruise forming on his wrist, and turned to collect his clothes.

He was stopped dead by the sight of Nii watching him. The man had made no effort to redress, instead he stood naked, one hand roaming idly over the flat plane of his stomach, head tipped slightly to one side. His expression was nothing that Kougaiji had ever seen before; with his glasses abandoned and tendrils of sweat-dampened hair hanging into his eyes he looked startlingly young, strikingly human. Even with a long trail of tacky blood on his chin, he looked like almost like a bemused child, as if whatever evil had previously possessed his soul had abandoned him suddenly, leaving him adrift in the world.

It was without conscious thought that Kougaiji reached towards Nii with his still-cuffed hand, and the doctor took hold of the dangling ring of skin-warm metal, closing it around his own wrist so tight that it dug into skin and bone. The manacle was immediately rimmed with a painful flush.

The prince stepped forward and licked the blood from his chin.

-End-


End file.
